


我们可以买一支网球拍吗

by Ingenio



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingenio/pseuds/Ingenio
Summary: 大家都懂的，农奴翻身把歌唱了！
Relationships: Cesc Fàbregas/Gerard Piqué
Kudos: 4





	我们可以买一支网球拍吗

**Author's Note:**

> 大家都懂的，农奴翻身把歌唱了！

“亲爱的，我们可以买一支网球拍吗？”

“什么？”丹妮埃拉问。

“萨吉的体育用品店还开着。你知道，他假装关了，但是偷偷卖东西给别人。他从卷帘门下面那样递出来。”他用手比划着卷帘门的缝隙，“电视购物或许也行得通。”

“不行，亲爱的。” 丹妮喝干了杯子里最后一滴咖啡。

“但电视购物要四个小时才送到。”他自言自语地说。

丹妮埃拉重重地放下杯子，转身进了厨房。他知道妻子最近情绪不好。丈母娘在这个当口得了急性阑尾炎，住进了医院，她却没办法回伦敦去照料。他想跟着她走进厨房，跟她道歉，却发现自己站不起来。过了一会儿，莱昂纳多隔着门哭起来了。他带着脑子里一点残余的念头进了卧室。

风吹起窗帘，这是个不错的三月午后，天气已经热起来了。孩子汗津津的脑袋抵着他的胸口，很快睡着了。他低下头，用下巴蹭去孩子嘴角干掉的奶迹。被瘟疫关在家里，与小孩日夜相对，他总感觉他们的皮肤比平时更柔软温热了。他没法描述他有多珍惜这些瞬间。

皮克记得法布雷加斯家里是有网球拍的，但那是更早的时候。夏天在山上，他们只有在大人午睡的时候才被允许用网球场。他记得法布雷加斯拿着的是一只鹅黄色的拍子，那是从前卡洛塔学网球时用的，边缘脱了胶，把手上缠着印花胶带。那时他刚刚狂热地爱上网球，但平时要训练，只有周末和暑假能打一会。自然而然地，他的球伴只有塞斯克。皮克嫌弃塞斯克的球技，但他在度假村里找不到别人陪他打网球。塞斯克也一样，如果他想玩别的，也找不到其他人和他一起玩。于是只有这样，不算共识的共识，他们两个人，网球。

塞斯克第一次攥着那支拍子，睡眼惺忪地出现在门廊上时，皮克弯下腰笑得喘不上气。

“什么那么好笑？”

“你拿着那玩意像个娘们。” 他在笑声的间隙挤出这句话。

法布雷加斯扔下拍子，冲过来把他的头按进沙地里。

他从来不爱也不擅长回忆，生活恰巧也给了他不屑回忆的权利。但总有一些细节经过后还是留在了那里，假如你睁大双眼直视太阳，再看向一面白墙，墙上投现的必然是刚才视野里的光弧。那不是具体的成像，而是你角膜的一部分，是你身体的一部分。他很记得塞斯克晒得闪亮。汗流下他脸侧时，流得很慢，像身体某个部分过于饱满而不得不外溢。他想到装满水的气球，用手捏爆一颗葡萄时在衣服上留下的果汁，还有呕吐物。那样的联想过于突兀，以至于那些液体至今仍流在他的墙上。

风从南方越过另一座山丘吹来，淡绿色的影子笼罩着沉睡的一切。除了头顶不停鸣叫的蝉，只有他和塞斯克醒着。球场边的沙子滚烫。午睡快结束了，大人们渐渐醒来，站在拉着纱帘的窗口喝番茄汁。他们朝河边走去，赤脚趟过温热的河水，一直往上游走，走到桥底下去。那里水温骤降，人倏忽钻进凉爽的黑影，空气凉飕飕地四处乱窜。塞斯克傻站在那里，把他妹妹的网球拍举高，举到头顶，不让水碰到他的拍子。他一脚踏在塞斯克的膝盖上。塞斯克于是往他脸上揍了一拳，他从试图保持平衡的石头上跌落，在水底睁着眼，看见自己的鼻血在水里散开。塞斯克的拍子最终被湍急的水流冲走了。他很确信这一点，他记得他们还踏着河岸上的湿泥往上游找了很久。他边走边仰着头，用手按着鼻子。但第二天他好像又拿着同样的拍子出现在了网球场上。也许是他的记忆错乱了，那些黏糊糊的日子每天都过得差不多，他记不太清了。

法布雷加斯把孩子放在床上，盖上被子，光着脚悄声走出房间。外面一片安静，从开着的窗口时而吹进一阵凉风。所有人都睡着了。他看了看沙发上熟睡的妻子，她皱着眉，纱帘的阴影像水一样在她脸上沉浮。

萨吉说他没有网球拍了，没货了。说这话时他像看神经病一样看着光脚踏着老头鞋站在烈日下的法布雷加斯。他把卷帘门拉起来，谨慎地和他保持一段距离。然后他回到布满灰尘的柜台深处去翻找。萨吉的店像个黑暗凉爽的洞穴。

“只有这个了。”他说，从柜台深处拖出一个扁扁的纸盒子。

法布雷加斯看着他打开，从里面拿出一支小号的网球拍。漆成黄色，手柄上还印着星星点点的花瓣。

“你是不是觉得我有什么问题？我用这个？”他皱着眉，把拍子举到半空中端详。

“就这个了。”萨吉一耸肩，眯起眼透过窗子盯着外面空无一人、晒得发白的马路，“这个时候打网球，我确实不知道你有什么问题。”

“这是女孩用的。”他又说。

萨吉不置可否，低下头捻着他手里皱巴巴的纸烟。

皮克在登陆Instagram时看到了安德烈的邀请。他在Instagram Story里打上@符号，一串名字自动跳了出来，他看到里面有普约尔和塞斯克。这两个名字一起出现让他想起了普约尔问他的那个蠢得可以的问题。那是2017年秋天，他去普约尔的农庄过周末。孩子们在地里摘胡萝卜时，普约尔靠在酒桶上，用他一直以来那副得意洋洋无所不知的面孔对着他，问：“你和塞斯克怎么了？”

“什么东西？什么怎么了？”他张着嘴看着普约尔。

“没事，我总觉得你们很久没一起出现了。”

“你这像是成年人问出来的问题？”

普约尔刚想说什么，两个扎着麻花辫的女儿一起扑到他身上，大呼小叫地让他看看他手里的瓢虫。话题就此终止了，他们中午把孩子挖出来的几个胡萝卜煮了吃了。萨沙在回去的路上哭闹了一路，因为他相信他的胡萝卜有生命，他还给它起了个名字叫米奇。米兰说那根本就是个敷衍的老鼠名字，萨沙扑过去要抓他。最后他们两个都哭累了，萨沙满头大汗地在他怀里睡着了。他拉上车窗上的帘子，在黑暗里抚摸着孩子汗湿的金发。他很累了，但那个问号还挂在他脑子里。

“你和塞斯克是怎么了？”他咀嚼着这几个字，这算是个什么问题。不，这根本就不是问题，这是句发泄，或者根本就是个陷阱。他和塞斯克从来就没有怎么，也从来就没有不怎么，他没想过没有塞斯克的生活，也同样没想过“有他”这件事对他有什么重要。塞斯克就在那里，他说话或者不说话，打电话或者不打电话，他都在他脑子里，有个面目模糊的淡色的影子，像是某种底色。萨沙画蜡笔画时从来都先用蓝色填满整张画纸，然后别的颜色就把蓝色盖上了。但萨沙说那是天空，天空必须在那。后来他索性给他买了蓝色的纸。他不知道这么说普约尔能不能明白，也许他自己也根本不明白。

一开始真的没怎么。他记住了保罗·乔治的生日，但忘了塞斯克的，他们的生日就差两天。塞斯克在电话里嘻嘻哈哈地说他是贱人。他心里知道塞斯克生气了，因为这就是他生气的方式。他打了好几次电话。塞斯克说没事，他只是有点伤心。塞斯克说他原谅他了。后来他不太在WhatsApp上和塞斯克聊天了，塞斯克住伦敦，他住巴塞罗那，忙生意，忙踢球，平时也没有什么话要说。但他仍然没觉得有什么，直到那次去普约尔的农庄。有那么一阵子那个愚蠢的问号一直戳在他脑门上，但又过了一阵子就被他忘了。

直到塞斯克举行婚礼，两次，他都没邀请他。

那个问号本来飞了很远，已经埋在比童年还远的土里了，这回猝不及防地重重落回他心里，砸得他一整天灰头土脸。有些事情就这么被固定了。萨沙爬在他腿上，问他手里写得歪歪扭扭的字母怎么念。而他毫无头绪。这年他三十一岁，人生头一次，在回头看时，意识到自己什么也没抓住，没有原因，一切像河上的水雾一样蒸发了。

萨吉又把门关上了，独占那片凉爽的黑暗，他看见纸烟的雾从卷帘门底下的缝里汩汩冒出来。他在店门口傻站了一会，抱着那个纸盒子，决定顺着马路往前走碰碰运气。来摩纳哥一年多了，地势高陡，他们每次都是坐车上下，从来没走过路。走了没一会儿他就开始喘粗气了。一切在太阳底下都萎靡、明亮，鲜艳的房顶被晒得光秃秃的。他路过一个网球场，探头往里看了看，地上散落着几个褪色的网球。大门锁上了，布满铁锈，他用手拽了拽，放弃了。身上的短袖渐渐湿透了，他感觉后颈那块被晒得火辣辣的。最后他狼狈地穿过主路，走进了路边的树林里。树木清凉的黑影笼罩着他，降低了他身上的温度。他渐渐听见水声，发现自己离溪边很近了。他在溪水边蹲了一会儿，掏出手机来刷了刷推特，回了几条信息，然后发现自己流鼻血了。温热的血滴滴答答地滴在他衣服下摆上。他仰着头给自己止了血，把那个装着那把愚蠢的网球拍的破烂盒子丢在那里，头也不回地走出了树林。

一直往上游走啊，皮克说。

年轻的时候他们什么都没想过。梦想，未来，老婆，孩子，真的什么都没有。他现在倾向于认为童年是块凉爽清洁的领地。但他知道那不是真的。回忆中的黄金岁月，其实一样浑浊、黯淡，百无聊赖，缺乏主题也全无结局。他唯一能确定的是皮克总在那，像莉娅固执地涂满画纸的某种颜色。

皮克对着手机愣了一会儿，确定法布雷加斯家里是有网球拍子的。他只是想确认自己的记忆还算牢靠。他们玩不玩他其实也无所谓，不一会儿他就出门去院子里打网球了。外面很晒，夏奇拉发了一个高空球，他头晕目眩地在空中找球时脑子里突然出现了一个画面。塞斯克中暑了，他蹲在地上捡球，刚站直，身体摇晃了一下，还没搞清状况就站在他面前吐了。呕吐物在他脑海里明晃晃的，他晃了晃脑袋，把它们和塞斯克一起扔出去了。

法布雷加斯站在自己家门口，发现没带钥匙，硬着头皮敲了门。丹妮埃拉站在打开的门前，摊开手，疲惫地看着他，搞不懂他为什么把自己弄得像脱水了一样，还抱着一个脏兮兮的盒子。

“哦，亲爱的。”他摇摇晃晃地走进房门，充满柔情地看着她。 “亲爱的，我很抱歉。我刚才和伦敦认识的医生联系上了，他说他会去看妈妈。”

丹妮埃拉把一杯冰冻番茄汁放在桌子上。她进了卧室，过了一会儿，拎出来一把黑色的塑料网球拍子。

“约瑟夫以前的玩具，不是正经拍子。我在地下室找了好一会儿。”她说，“我不知道行不行。”

“行。”他说。“这个就足够让杰拉德喝一壶了。”

丹妮埃拉在他汗湿的额头上吻了一下。他一口气把番茄汁喝掉，感觉身体里干瘪的部分在慢慢吸水膨胀。他一个人在沙发上躺了很久。空气很凉，不是冷气的凉，是风在四处游动。纱帘阻隔了已经变得温和的阳光，像水一样溶化在淡淡的阴影里。穿堂风吹过汗湿的皮肤，他模糊地想起一片黑暗凉爽的河水，感觉自己置身桥底，蝉在耳边不停地叫。他捏住网球拍的塑料手柄，觉得十分安心，打算就这么睡一觉。他确信，只要他抓紧了，生活将不会再抛给他任何问题。


End file.
